Rylis
by XTaLoNX
Summary: Please RR...Don't rag on me for the ending, PLEASE! My first ever LOTR ff!


Author's notes and Disclaimer:  
  
Okay, this is my very very first LOTR fan fic, so if you don't like it, tough cookies. =) Anyway, all these characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, and I am only using them as puppets temporarily. Although I would like to keep Legolas forever.heh. Erm, yeah. My ideas are somewhat my own - this is an inspiration from roleplay (if you don't rp, you should hehehe) and also the Pearl Harbor and Titanic soundtracks. Now sit back and relax and enjoy!  
  
The morning of October 24 dawned bright and clear in Rivendell, hours before a young hobbit by name of Frodo Baggins would awaken from the darkness brought upon him by Sauron's ring wraiths. Yet the time had not yet come to pass, and Frodo lay sleeping within the bedchamber in the house of Elrond, Samwise Gamgee at his side. Much time before his eyes would be unveiled, the prince of Mirkwood rode past the gates of Rivendell upon a bay steed, his storm gray eyes taking in the familiar scenery with a light smile upon his face. A calm zephyr blew his long blonde hair away from his face and tossed it around his neck and pointed Elf ears. It ruffled his traveling garments softly and shifted his horse's mane and tail as he steadily plodded along the well-worn path and then halted at Legolas's cue. The Elf studied the waterfalls and the rivers that led them away, the grassy hills and meadows that danced in the morning wind, many different colored flowers decorating the sea of green. The buildings were elegantly built upon the high rocks, away from the towering waterfalls, yet allowing a safe view of their beauty and majesty. Legolas dismounted, breathing the fresh, clean air. Though the reason for coming was grave, it was still wonderful to be back in Rivendell.  
Glancing at the dwellings above, he caught the figure of Lord Elrond standing upon one of many balconies, the wind ruffling his dark hair. Even from afar, Legolas's keen eyes could detect the faintest smile upon Elrond's face, and even more of one within his dark eyes. He smiled in return and raised a hand in greeting before seeing to his horse. Allowing it to roam freely across Rivendell once the tack was removed and stored, and baggage was stowed away, Legolas quickly hurried to meet Lord Elrond within. He did not have to search very long before he found him, striding towards Mirkwood's prince. They greeted each other in the custom way: placing right hands over the heart and then upon the other's left shoulder. They exchanged wide smiles before Legolas broke the silence.  
"Hello, Lord Elrond."  
Elrond slightly raised his head with a fatherly smile to Legolas.  
"Legolas Greenleaf, early, as expected." He smirked, yet it was in humor that was shared by both, and Legolas could not help but chuckle softly.  
"I hope this does not pose a problem to you," he grinned as they strode down the halls side by side. Lord Elrond shook his head.  
"Of course not. In fact, I was looking forward to your early coming. It's been many seasons since I last saw you, Legolas. And it has shown - you are taller, your face holds wisdom and yet a certain youth that refuses to leave remains fixed upon it." Lord Elrond gazed at the prince and smiled lightly as Legolas again chuckled.  
"And you have not escaped time's consequences, either," Legolas replied. "Much of what has become of me has fallen upon yourself, although I would not think your height has increased. Why, the last I was in your house, I was only just barely shorter. And now look! Either you have shrunk, or I have grown, or maybe both."  
The two stopped and looked at one another for a brief moment before filling the hall with laughter, catching a few ears of the Elves that passed by, smiling in greeting to both Lord Elrond and Legolas, who politely returned it. They continued their walk, discussing the news of both Rivendell and Mirkwood. They talked of Sauron and Saruman, of the rumors of the shadow growing in the East. This they did for a couple of hours before they passed a door that was slightly ajar, the door that led to Frodo's bedchamber. Elrond stopped, Legolas following suit a moment after.  
"If you'll excuse me just a minute, Legolas, there are a few things I must see to before we continue."  
Legolas answered, "But if you'd excuse me, Lord Elrond, I would like to rest awhile. The journey from Mirkwood to Rivendell is not easy, even upon horseback, and all this conversation combined with journey's toil has left me weary." He bowed and left Elrond's presence, his soft steps hardly making a sound in the hollow halls.  
  
The following morning, as Legolas walked down the halls on his way to the dining hall where breakfast would be served shortly, he nearly ran into a small hobbit stepping out of his door. He nimbly dodged aside of the hobbit's path, yelping in surprise. The hobbit yelped in return and jumped back, his clear blue eyes staring up at Legolas in fear. The Elf was not easily aggravated, and so he offered a reassuring smile to the other, although not sure as to why a hobbit was in Rivendell. Instead of going on, both stayed, eyes transfixed upon the other. Finally, after a long period of silence, the hobbit broke the silence.  
"Hello.my name is Frodo Baggins. I'm sorry for stepping in your way. It's been awhile since I've been up and about." he trailed off.  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "Legolas Greenleaf. A pleasure, Frodo Baggins. If I may, what business have you in the house of Lord Elrond?"  
Frodo returned the smile, although it was evident in his eyes he was reluctant to discuss his business. "I come for the council of Elrond. The rest shall be made known at that time."  
Accepting this, Legolas nodded. "Very well. Are you coming to breakfast?"  
Frodo looked around at the halls while replying, "I would, if I could find the way."  
"In that case, we will go together."  
The hobbit looked relieved as he closed the door to his bedchamber and came to Legolas's side and they set off for the dining hall. As they walked along, Legolas noticed that Frodo said nothing along the way. It was peculiar; Legolas had always heard hobbits were talkative folk, and yet this Frodo Baggins had remained silent. It puzzled the Elf, but he quickly shrugged it off as they mounted a flight of stairs.  
"So, Frodo, where is it you come from?"  
Frodo glanced up sharply at Legolas, as if coming back to the present from a daydream. "Huh? Oh.I come from Hobbiton in the Shire."  
And that was that. He did not elaborate on anything and only retained his eye contact with Legolas for a moment before turning to look around, as if he wanted to remember everything he saw. While Legolas was glad that he was not a chatterbox, it perplexed him as to why this hobbit was so quiet, only answering what was needed and not going on about other things, as many others would be inclined to do. But he shrugged it off as they entered the dining hall. There were other matters on his mind today, and a growing doubt he'd been meaning to think over in solitude all of today.  
Looking about the table, he watched as Frodo left him to join another hobbit, whom he heard being addressed as Sam. Lord Elrond had the head of the table, as usual. Gandalf sat at his left, Frodo and Sam to his right. This was indeed peculiar and interesting to Legolas, but he, again, thought no more of it. He saw Aragorn across the table from him, which was a relief. Strider would be a great comfort to Legolas during the council, or even before. He saw Boromir at the far end, and a few dwarves as well. This was a slight aggravation to the prince; dwarves and Elves don't usually get on well. Yet as long as Elrond needed them, Legolas would let it be.  
Aragorn caught Legolas' eye and the two gave each other knowing smiles and nods before breakfast was served.  
  
As all arose from the table, full of good food and drink, Legolas glanced at Strider again before quickly stealing off. As good of friends as they were, Legolas wanted this day for himself, to mull over some things lurking in the back of his mind. Quickly throwing on a cloak to ward off the morning chill, he exited the hall and out into the fresh air and sunshine. Glancing around, he made sure no one was in pursuit before hurrying off into the forests of Rivendell, into a clearing he'd often visited when he was in the house of Elrond. He silently sat upon the ground beside a tree and a still pond that was teeming with fish. He gazed into the pond, allowing his mind to wander where it may. All was silent and peaceful at first, but then there was a small voice that whispered in the back of Legolas' mind.  
"You cannot fight him.you cannot defeat him. He is too great, too powerful for men, dwarves, hobbits, and Elves. You think you can win?" It laughed cruelly as Legolas foolishly continued to tune in, although not necessarily believing the message.  
"Yes, we can and we will triumph over Sauron.someday," Legolas retorted softly aloud. The voice gradually grew louder as it continued to jabber on, which Legolas failed to recognize as one of the tell-tale signs that an evil spirit was slowly taking a hold of him: his physical body, his heart and mind and spirit. It was Legolas' quiet, nearly submissiveness to his presence that made it stay, made it grow even further. Soon the voice became malicious and before Legolas knew it, it had become a part of him. As he came to the revelation, the spirit laughed sinisterly.  
"You see? You could not even defeat me, and I'm only a fraction of what Sauron is. You fool! You great fool of an Elf!" And it laughed, long and harsh. Legolas drew his head to his knees in defeat, placing his hands on the back of his neck, shutting his eyes to the evil laughter that echoed through his mind. It angered him and made him afraid at the same time. His confidence was being zapped by the second. All that Legolas was was slowly melting away until the prince of Mirkwood was no longer himself, only a slave to the evil at work within him.  
"No, no, no!" Legolas protested loudly against the spirit. "You will not have me!"  
"Oh, but I'm already a part of you. I know your thoughts, I know your dreams, I know your every secret. Very soon you will no longer exist, and I will become you. Yet this isn't for the worst. You are weak, Legolas Greenleaf. Why not submit to me and make you strong? Think of the power we could have together, prince. Think of the greatness! The glory! You have always wanted to prove yourself for so long. So make the right decision. Let me take you to such honor you never dreamed of."  
"I do not want glory! I do not want glory or greatness or more honor than I deserve!"  
"Then what do you want, Elf?" the spirit hissed.  
"I want you to leave me!" Legolas answered, still in his same position as ever.  
The spirit laughed again, cold and icy, and it did not stop until Legolas felt choked with tears and croaked, "I detest you! I hate you! Leave me!"  
"It is too late, Legolas Greenleaf!" the spirit boomed. "I own you now. I am a part of you and soon I will be you."  
Stopping suddenly, Legolas looked up and around, hearing soft footsteps running away. He jumped up, glaring into the forest, his keen eyes trying to see who it was, but it was already far off. As his mind left the thought of the intruder, he suddenly felt a new hope spring from within. The spirit felt it too.  
"There is no hope when you are against Sauron; only death. Death and pain and sorrow and grief like you've never felt before. Embrace it, Legolas. Join Sauron. It is the only way for life."  
Legolas' storm gray eyes flashed defiance as he thundered, "Rylis!" Something within him seemed to stop. The evil spirit hissed, "What did you say?" Feeling the Rylis's hesitance, Legolas said, "Leave me, Rylis! Elbereth! Elbereth!" He closed his eyes and began to speak rapidly in Elvish. His insides churned; a cold sweat came over him. He felt a tremor run through his body as his speech became faster. Then he stopped as a shriek pierced the air and he suddenly sank to his knees, his torso bent so he stared at the ground. It was as if an unseen blow had been delt him. Legolas' spirit was free, but his body was to pay a great price for the liberty.  
He was drenched in a cold sweat, and he began shivering with his head bowed and eyes closed. As he heard approaching footsteps, he looked up with blurred vision at two forms, one taller than the other. The taller one said something Legolas could not understand, and the shorter one replied another thing, and then the taller came forth.  
"Legolas? Legolas!"  
But he could not answer. His eyes grew heavy and he closed them, turning his head downwards before letting his body fall not to the ground, but into someone's strong arms. He knew no more.  
  
The next morning, Frodo peeked into Legolas' quarters, for the door had been slightly ajar and he knew Aragorn had not slept at all last night. He saw the Ranger sitting upon a chair beside the Elf, who now lay asleep. He looked to have gained much benefit from the rest. Strider, however, looked concerned as he stared at his friend, brow furrowed, eyes narrowed. Frodo cleared his throat.  
"Aragorn?"  
The Elf-friend did not stir, nor look at the Hobbit as he came to his side. Frodo placed a hand upon Strider's knee, his clear blue eyes concerned. Aragorn finally looked down at Frodo, his face troubled.  
"Hello, Frodo," he said quietly before turning to look back at Legolas.  
"Will be all right?"  
The ranger shrugged. "He may be, and he may not be." He paused before continuing. "You should go to breakfast, Frodo. You will need your strength for the council."  
Frodo removed his hand from Aragorn's knee. "The council has been postponed. For Legolas."  
Aragorn looked down at Frodo again. "Postponed?" he echoed.  
"Yes," Frodo nodded. "The dwarves seemed quite upset by it, saying that although the incident was unfortunate, they should not stop for him. But Lord Elrond would have it no other way. He became very upset with them after awhile. It was nearly frightening to hear him shout."  
Silence filled the room as the two friends gazed at the Elf. It was not a peaceful silence, however. The air was tense around them.  
Suddenly, there was a shriek, coming from some intangible source. In the following moment, Legolas' entire body jerked and then lay still as the wind began to stir and there was no more sound. Aragorn leaped to his feet and bend his head close to Legolas' breast, listening for life within his friend. Frodo watched with wide eyes and bated breath.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Strider straightened and stood, swallowing hard, his eyes filled with tears. Frodo gathered his courage.  
"Is he.?" But he could not bring himself to finish.  
The Ranger knelt and began to weep openly as Frodo left him to his grief. 


End file.
